Forbidden Angel of Ice
by Kailyssia
Summary: Years ago in Makai there was a feared assassin know as the Deciever who went MIA. Koenma discovers that her dissaperence is a part of a plan to destroy all three worlds so it up to the Tantei to prevent this. She also happens to be Hiei's ex-partner. HOC
1. chapter 1 Damsel in Distress

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. All YYH characters and rights belong to Yoshihiro Togashi, Studio Pierrort, Fuji TV, and Shonen Jump Weekly. Any other ideas or concepts that are not my own will be given full credit at the end of the fic. Any titles and characters that you do not recognize are of my own creation unless otherwise stated. This is my very first fan fic so flame me all you want. Enjoy.  
  
Warnings- Angst, Language, Violence, Implied Rape  
  
They're laughing again. They're always laughing. That laughing has haunted my dreams for years. The cold, malicious cackling of those sick sadistic bastards, that have kept me they're prisoner in this dark depressing cavern. They have me bound with spiritual wards that drain me of my youki. I'm chained in the dark. I'm alone. I'm always alone. The loneliness is driving me mad. I'm cold and long for the warmth of him. I miss the intoxicating smell of him. He smelt like wisps of smoke on the wind. I miss his tender touch, his crooked half smile that I adored so much. They killed him. They delight in reminding me, but that isn't necessary since I watched them do it. They wanted to break my spirit, to bend me to their will. They want my powers. They want the knowledge that I possess. But they will never have it. I will die first. Death. I long for death. At least in death I will be able to rest, I will be with him again. I wish I had never met him. If we had never met then he would still be alive. It's entirely my fault.  
  
"Wake up you fucking little bitch!"  
  
It's them again. They've come to torture me again, however it will yield the same results as always. I retreat to the sanctuary of my mind before they start they start the torture. I refuse to show any emotion during these torture sessions. I refuse to give them that kind of satisfaction. Then it starts and I just let the pain wash over me as they hold me down and press their bodies up against mine. As they tortured me again they started to laugh.  
  
Hours later  
  
"My lord the torture of the prisoner is over and she still refuses to agree to the ceremony. She is a stubborn one. We have kept her a prisoner here for years and we are no closer to achieving our objective. Is it worth it my lord?"  
  
The lord of the land merely looked at his second in command as if he had succumbed to insanity. How could this weak-minded fool ask such a thing? Of course they needed the little waif. She was a rare find indeed. Her unusual powers and knowledge of the forbidden and secret arts were invaluable. He would see her broken before the month was out. His thin lifeless lips curled into a cruel smile as he imagined her bowing before him. He absently drummed his long skeletal fingers on the arm of his throne. His cold black eyes narrowed as if he had just come to a decision about something. He gracefully got up off of his throne without so much as a backward glance at the young man who had dared to question his methods. He would deal with him later. Right now he was on his way to speak with the prisoner.  
When he opened the door to her cell he saw a dark form in the corner of the room. The prisoner was curled up in a fetal position with her eyes closed. She was still chained at the wrists and ankles by thick steel and the spiritual wards still bound her powers and strength. As he looked at her sleeping form he couldn't help but notice how lovely she was. Her long silver blue hair was the color of a frozen lake. Her bruised and cut skin was the color of frosted ivory. Her small body was battered and bloody. She was strong willed and the perfect picture of defiance yet as she slept she looked like a lost, lonely, vulnerable child. Abruptly his expression turned cold and cruel, he strode over to her and kicked her hard in the chest.  
The violent action woke her up and she immediately sat up. She coughed and blooded now stained her severely cracked lips. She glared at him with such loathing and defiance that he slapped her hard across her cheek. She coughed again and spat the excess blood out of her mouth. He smirked at her actions. Her reached out to grab a large fistful of her frost colored hair and brought her face scant inches away from his. When he spoke his voice came out as a low hiss.  
  
"I am loosing my patience with you my stubborn angel. You will do as I say or so help me you will wish for death."  
  
"I do with for death and no matter what you do to me, you will never get what you want!" she shot back with disdain.  
  
What he did next shocked her to her core. He harshly covered her mouth with his in a bruising kiss. She tried to push him away, but for all her efforts she couldn't budge him for her attempts seemed to arouse him that much more. He was too strong. He then thrust his tongue inside her mouth.  
  
When he thrust his tongue inside my mouth all that I wanted to do was retch. I felt the bile rise in my throat. This was the bastard that held me captive. This was the unfeeling asshole that killed him. My only friend. My love. I would not allow this abomination to happen. Mustering all the strength that I had left I bit down hard on his tongue. I tasted his blood and felt him struggle against me. I felt him start to pull away, but I still held his tongue between my teeth. I heard his muffled scream of pain and allowed myself a small smile of satisfaction. I would bite his tongue off if I had to. In retaliation he placed his hands around my neck and started to cut off my air supply. He was strangling me. I gasped of air and released his tongue. He gave me a look of such loathing that I shrank away from him in fear. He then proceeded to beat me unmercifully. He got up and left me in a bloody mess. Before he had left my cell he turned and spoke. His voice was slurred and hard to understand from his swollen tongue.  
  
"You will pay for that little stunt you fucking whore. I will break that spirit of yours before the next full moon." And with that said he left.  
  
I resumed the fetal position that I was in before that vile creature had come in. I closed my eyes and willed myself to sleep. In my sleep I dreamt of that fateful day this mess had started. The two of us were in the woods and had just set up our camp for the night. I had gone to collect some more timber for the fire while he got the fire going. He always had a talent for the flame. When I had come back with my arms filled with wood I noticed that he was staring absent mindedly into the blazing depths of the campfire, as if something was bothering him. I set the logs down in a pile a few feet away from the flickering flames. I then went to sit next to him. He hadn't noticed that I was sitting next to him, which was very unusual. He was always unusually aware of my presence. Aside from that fact I know that he wouldn't just let anyone wonder into our camp. Something was definitely wrong. I tapped him on the shoulder and the next moment I was laying on the ground with his katana pressed against my throat. However, I wasn't afraid. I knew that he would never hurt me, I must have just startled him. I calmly looked into his almond shaped crimson eyes and smiled at him. Gods, he was so handsome. It was kinda strange to have him on top of me and I started to blush from the impure thoughts racing threw my head.  
  
"If you really wanted to be left alone you could have just said so." I said sweetly.  
  
I started to giggle slightly at the confused look on his face. He quickly got off of me and sheathed his katana. I observed that that he also had a slight blush creeping up his cheeks and I couldn't help but wonder if he was blushing because I had startled him or because he attacked me or if he had been thinking the same things that I had been. I shook my head to dismiss the thought. No, of course he wouldn't be thinking such things. I was the one with the dirty mind after all.  
  
"I'm sorry hellcat. I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked sounding genuinely concerned.  
  
"Ha! Hurt me? Yeah right, as if you could ever hurt me. I was just wondering what was wrong? I mean you don't usually space out like that. So come on, spill the beans. What's the matter?" I saw him shift uncomfortably as I asked him. Something was up.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Hn. That was the response that I usually got when he didn't want to talk, which was a lot of the time. But I wasn't about to let this go.  
  
"I'm not letting you off the hook that easily. Please tell me." I knew that would do it. He usually couldn't resist me when I asked nicely, besides I had strange effect of being able to calm him down. Him the famed "Forbidden One" I also was dubbed a forbidden one, but I wasn't as well know. I guess it was because he went out of the way to be feared while I tried not to be noticed. Well it's to be expected since assassins strive to be inconspicuous.  
  
"Look it's not important ok. I was just thinking about stuff that doesn't concern you so just drop it."  
  
"No! I'm not going to drop it so stop being an asshole!" I was angry and he looked taken aback at my outburst.  
  
"Fine, fine I'll tell you. I was just thinking that maybe you and I should move our friendship to the next level. I lo--" his words trailed off as he stood up quickly assuming a fighting stance. I followed suit when I felt it. Several unfamiliar youki were approaching. Then they were upon us. There were so many of them. They attacked us from all sides and then my heart fell as I saw one of our unknown enemies came up behind him. And then his limp form fell to the ground in a bloody heap. I couldn't stop the tears that came unbidden from my eyes. The next moment I felt something strikes me on the back of the head. I dropped to the ground and as darkness filled my vision I called out his name in an agonized scream.  
  
"HIEI!"  
  
Authors note- thank you to anyone that reads this fic. I gladly accept any and all flames, criticism, ideas, and comments. One thing all readers must keep in mind while reading this fic is that things aren't always as they seem. 


	2. chapter 2 The Mission

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I really wish I did though.  
  
Special thanks to Anime Child of Darkness for reviewing. Thank you, thank you, and thank you!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Hiei, hey Hiei! Where are you?" called Yusuke Urameshi. Yusuke was a handsome teenage boy with short slicked back hair and big brown eyes. He was also the leader of the Reikai Tantei. And right now he had to find Hiei. They had a new mission. Botan, the bubbly blue haired ferrygirl to Reikai and Yusuke's assistant, had just come to tell him to gather up the other members of the tantei so they could get the information from Koenma. Yusuke had been looking everywhere for Hiei and he still couldn't find him. He was really getting annoyed now. 'This is useless. I'm never going to find him this way. Why can't he ever stay in one place instead of always going back and forth between Makai to Ningenkai? Perhaps I'll just check with the others and see if they've had better luck finding him.' Yusuke was just about to give up when, on a sudden whim, he decided to look up into the tree he was standing under. And there he was sleeping in the crook of one of the top branches of the momiji tree.  
Seeing Hiei when he was asleep never ceased to amaze Yusuke. Hiei always seemed to be the cold, aloof, ruthless type. And he was less than sociable to everyone, which also includes his friends and teammates. He wore the disguise of the cold heartless murderer so well that it was hard to see the real Hiei. But in his sleep he looked like an innocent, vulnerable and lonely child. Such a difference from the way he is when he is awake. He guessed it's to be expected because of the life that Hiei has led. Abandoned at birth and left for dead only to be adopted by thieves who constantly hurt him, only to be abandoned by them when he became an A-class youkai at age 5. Yusuke really felt sorry for Hiei. He couldn't imagine leading the life that Hiei was forced to lead. Hiei was always alone. Yusuke guessed this was why he was always traveling back and forth between the worlds and why he didn't let anyone get close to him. As much as he didn't want to he had to wake Hiei up. They did have a mission after all. Yusuke then yelled up at the sleeping figure in the branches.  
  
"Hiei! Quite taking a nap I that stupid tree and get down here! We have another mission to go on! Koenma's been chomping at the bit since early this morning!"  
  
Hiei twitched slightly then opened his ruby red eyes. He groaned and looked at the leaf-covered branches above him. Judging from the light filtering through them it must be early in the afternoon. He wished he didn't have to get up. He was actually having a good dream for once. He looked down to see who had awakened him and pulled him out of that wonderful dream. Hiei gave a small grunt of annoyance as he looked down at Yusuke. What did that baka want now? He actually looked pretty sweaty, as if he had been running all morning. He jumped down and landed silently beside Yusuke.  
  
"Nani?" he asks sounding very annoyed and slightly groggy.  
  
"That's a fine 'hello,'" Yusuke said sourly. "We have another mission from Koenma. We're already late because of you. I've been looking everywhere for you."  
  
Without another word they headed off to Reikai together.  
  
(IN REIKAI)  
  
"What took you guys so long. I've been waiting for hours now. I have a very important mission for you," said Koenma in his usual superior manner.  
  
"That's just fine with me. I the great Kazuma Kuwabara will accomplish any task you give me."  
  
"As if you could do anything on your own you big baka." Hiei said.  
  
"Are we going to have to separate the two of you?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Shut up you guys! Pay attention." Snapped Yusuke sounding a bit angry now.  
  
Everybody stopped there bickering and turned their attention to Koenma. As usual Koenma was in his toddler form sitting behind his desk. In front of him were several stacks of papers and he was holding a file in his hands. He gestured to the file in his hands and then started to explain the tantei's next case.  
  
"Your next case is very important and must be completed very quickly. It's a rescue mission and it is imperative that you get her back before the full moon."  
  
"Get who back and why before the full moon," asked Kurama curiously.  
  
"Because if you don't rescue her before the full moon one of two things will happen. Either her captors will gain control of her powers and knowledge or they will kill her. Either way we cannot allow this to happen. Now the girl is the forbidden angel of ice."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Koenma, it is impossible to save her because she is already dead! She died years ago!" Hiei yelled angrily.  
  
Everyone was shocked at Hiei's outburst. Why was he so angry? None of them could understand it. And why did he believe that the girl was dead.  
  
"No, Hiei she is very much alive. Now I know of your previous relationship with her and I'm sorry as to how it turned out. We only just learned of her imprisonment yesterday from two of her siblings. They came to me and asked that we get involved. After they explained the situation I decided to send you guys. This was a hard decision to make because of your relationship with her. It has its advantages and disadvantages." Explained Koenma.  
  
"I don't get it Koenma? What is the problem with Hiei knowing this girl?" asked a very confused Kuwabara.  
  
"The good part is that the two of them can talk to each other without talking. They can fight as one. The bad part is that Hiei may not think ahead and just charge in to get to her. Isn't that right Hiei?"  
  
Hiei just glared at Koenma.  
  
"So Hiei was she your girlfriend or something?" asked a grinning Yusuke.  
  
Everyone was interested in knowing more about Hiei's past and was paying a lot of attention to him. They were all slightly taken aback when they saw that Hiei had turned a brilliant shade of red when Yusuke asked about his relationship with the girl.  
  
"Wait a minute. The forbidden angel of ice, was she not also know as Snowden the Deceiver, the famed assassin of Makai?" asked Kurama looking slightly concerned.  
  
"Yes, they are indeed one in the same. And some time ago she was abducted and taken to a secret fortress in the mountains. According to our sources they have been torturing her daily ever since." Koenma said.  
  
"What exactly do they want her for?" asked Hiei.  
  
"You yourself know the extent of her powers and knowledge. She is very powerful and very wise. She is a rare and dangerous creature. Her captors want all that she is. They want to rule all the worlds and dimensions. And with her help they will be able to do just that. That is why you must save her and quickly."  
  
"If they have had her as their prisoner for years why didn't they just take over all of the worlds then instead of now? I mean what is so important about the full moon?" Asked Yusuke.  
  
"It's not as simple as all that. Because of the kind of demon she is they cannot simple take her powers. They must be freely given and then a ceremony must be preformed. At the ceremony that must be done on the night of the summer solstice during the full moon they will take her powers and mined. She will be a puppet under their control. And she will be a very dangerous puppet at that."After Koenma finished explaining he fell silent and looked at the four boys before him. They were all silent for a few minutes then they heard Kuwabara clear his throat loudly to speak.  
  
"Koenma the way you carry on about this girl you make her sound like this invincible adversary and priceless treasure. If she was as all powerful as you say then why does she need to be rescued?"  
  
It all happened so fast that no one knew what happened at first. Hiei had the blade of his katana pressed against Kuwabara's throat. The blade was cutting into his neck, a small line of blood slid down the front of his neck. Kuwabara looked absolutely shocked and began to whimper in fear while Hiei looked terrifying. He was glaring at Kuwabara with pure malice; his lips were pulled up into a snarl showing his sharp fangs. He looked as if he could kill Kuwabara. Then he spoke in a low and menacing tone.  
  
"Snowden IS an invincible adversary and priceless treasure. If you ever say otherwise again, I'll cut off your head. Besides anyone can need help sometimes, remember that kisama!"  
  
"HIEI! Back off. Kuwabara did not mean anything by it. And besides it is a good question." Kurama was speaking while trying to get Hiei away from Kuwabara's throat. Yusuke had gone over to see how bad the damage was on Kuwabara's neck. It wasn't very deep which meant that Hiei was just giving him a warning. What was so special about this girl Yusuke wondered.  
  
"What the hell is your problem Hiei?!" asked a bleeding Kuwabara.  
  
"Kuwabara has brought up a valid question. If she is as powerful as the rumors say then how did she get captured in the first place?" asked Kurama as he ran his fingers through his long silky red locks of hair. They all turned expectantly to Koenma. Koenma stared straight at Hiei.  
  
"Hiei you are the only one who really knows what happened that night. You have to tell us how they captured her." Koenma said.  
  
Hiei looked very uncomfortable. He didn't want to remember that fateful night. The night he failed her. That night he lost her. He closed his eyes and gave them a very short answer.  
  
"I got careless and she was taken. That's all there was to it."  
  
"What do you mean you got careless? In all the time that I have know you, you have never been careless." Kurama asked.  
  
"I wasn't paying attention. I didn't have my senses open. You see? I was careless." Hiei explained.  
  
"Well didn't this Snowden person have her senses open?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"No she didn't. We were just careless that night. We weren't paying attention to anything." Hiei said.  
  
"What were you two doing that night to be so oblivious to your surroundings?" Yusuke asked grinning like an idiot. He had an idea as to what they may have been doing.  
  
"Wipe that stupid grin off your face baka. We weren't doing anything." Hiei said indignantly.  
  
"I have a question. Okay, Koenma says they need to do this ceremony because of the kind of demon she is. So what is she?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"She is a half-breed. Her father is a very powerful being. It is hard to explain what type of creature he is. I guess the easiest comparison for you to understand is that they are angels." Koenma said.  
  
"Angels? Are you saying that this girl is half angel? But I thought Kurama said that she was an assassin." Yusuke asked incredulously.  
  
"Well she and her kind are more like arc-angels than actual angels that you're thinking of. And the angels aren't very nice creatures anyway. The type of "angels" that they are each holds a power over an element. The angels can have power over wind, water, earth, fire, or the spirit. She however, holds power over ice, the spirit, and fire. This is why she is the forbidden angel of ice. And because of her angelic blood she is under the same restrictions as all other angelic beings. The restriction is that their powers cannot be taken. She has to willingly give her powers to her captors. Also the night of the full moon is the only time that they can kill her. You see all angels are immortal and there is only one time every couple of centuries that they are completely mortal." Explained Koenma.  
  
"Hiei, if this girl is immortal then why did you think she was dead? I mean shouldn't you have gone looking for her a lot sooner than now?" asked Kuwabara who was rubbing his now sore neck.  
  
The look on Hiei's face startled them slightly. He looks pained. It seemed clear to Kurama that if Hiei had know that the girl was immortal he would have spent the last few years looking for her. It was unusual for Hiei to show so much emotion, he was always so guarded with his emotions. None of them knew what to do. It was clear to all of them that this mission was going to be very difficult and very dangerous, however, it was painfully obvious that the likelihood of them succeeding in this mission were slim to none. And now the chances of them succeeding were even lower, if Hiei was acting strangely now then what would he do when he got near the bastards that had tortured and held captive a girl that was so obviously important to him.  
  
"Well we better get going if we're going to finish this mission before the full moon. We need the exact location of where they're keeping her." Yusuke said. Acting the leader as always.  
  
"Oh, one more thing before you go. Once you've rescued her you need to bring her back here directly." announced Koenma.  
  
"Why?" inquired Kurama.  
  
"So that we can start her trial. She is a well-known assassin and dangerous criminal. She needs to be punished for her crimes." Koenma stated simply.  
  
Kurama regarded Hiei through narrowed eyelids. Hiei glared at Koenma with deep resentment. It was no secret that they never saw eye to eye and greatly disliked and distrusted each other, but this time seemed different. Kurama feared that Hiei might just reach across the desk and strangle the life out of Koenma. In an attempt to prevent the impending violence Kurama placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder and quickly led him out of the office. Yusuke and Kuwabara would get all the rest of the information they would need for this case. Once they were out of the office Kurama decided to ask a question.  
  
"What was she to you?"  
  
"Stupid fox, what do you care?"  
  
"I care because you are my best friend and after all the years that I have know you I have never seen you act like this. You are acting very strangely. Was she your lover?"  
  
Hiei's eyes flashed dangerously. His fists clenched.  
  
Hiei spoke with utter calm. "No. We were never lovers."  
  
"Did you want to be her lover?" Kurama asked.  
  
Hiei merely stared at Kurama with his cold red eyes. He silently turned his back on his friend and walked out of the Reikai Palace with his hands shoved in his pockets. Yusuke came up behind Kurama and tapped him on the shoulder. Yusuke held a map in his hand.  
  
"So are we ready to get this rescue mission under way?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah, as ready as we will ever be I guess." Said Kurama sounding more than a little foreboding. 'This is going to be a really long weak'. 


	3. chapter 3 A Fox's Confession

Disclaimer- I don't own so don't sue.  
  
Author's note-I'm so sorry this is so late, I had it done before the holidays, but I lost the disk and had to rewrite the chapter. I tried really hard to keep everyone in character, but I don't think I did a really good job in this chapter. I think Kurama and Hiei are a bit OOC so be warned. If they are I'm sorry it's harder then it looks. Hope it's not too terrible. As always flames are more than welcome. Please review, it makes me update faster. There is very slight yaoi-ness in this chapter so if you don't like it don't read it, but it is very minimal and will come back later in the story. And if you are totally against Yaoi then you probably shouldn't be reading fanfiction since the majority of it is Yaoi. People shouldn't be so closed minded. Thanks to all that reviewed, responses are at the end of chapter. Well read on and hopefully enjoy.  
  
"Blah, blah"- talking 'Blah'- means a characters thoughts  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Hey Hiei what's wrong with your back? You keep wincing. Man, do you fight everybody you run into?"  
  
"No baka I didn't hurt my back in a fight!"  
  
"So what's wrong with you?"  
  
"I don't know baka. It I knew I would fix it."  
  
"Hiei did the salve that I made up for you not work?"  
  
"No it didn't. My back has been acting up for the past few weeks and I don't know why."  
  
"It sure is strange, but right now we should concentrate on the mission. You know its getting pretty late maybe we should stop and set up camp. We can start again early in the morning." Ordered Yusuke.  
  
They were standing in a clearing deep in the Makai forest. The large trees of the demon world were looming over their heads. The canopy of branches obstructed their view of the purple sky. The moon was slowly rising into the darkening sky. A soft breeze rustled the leaves and sent a shiver down Kuwabara's spine.  
  
"Guys are you sure this is a safe place to stop? I'm getting a really bad vibe from this place."  
  
"Baka. It's the forest itself. You're in Makai now. The entire world is dangerous. Just get used to it." Hiei commented dryly.  
  
"Are you sure, shrimp? You're probably just saying that."  
  
"Kuwabara you are the only one complaining about it. This is how the Makai feels all the time. So SHUT UP!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
Kurama smiled to himself while listening to his bickering friends. 'Those three are always fighting, when will they learn to be serious?' leaving them to their argument Kurama walked along the edge of the clearing gathering up firewood from the numerous fallen branches strung about. Placing the wood in a neat pile Kurama looked over to where Hiei was. He was still in a verbal quarrel with Kuwabara while Yusuke was watching helplessly. Yusuke looked exasperated with the two of them.  
  
"Hiei when you are done acting like a child would you please light a fire for us?" asked Kurama.  
  
Hiei glared daggers at Kurama. How dare he call him childish? However, Hiei stopped exchanging insults with Kuwabara and easily lit the fire with his yoki. Being a fire youkai made lighting a fire very easy. After he accomplished his task he jumped up onto one of the stronger branches of a nearby tree. Sitting on the branch he watched as the others prepared their dinner. For some reason he didn't feel hungry. After the others had finished eating they laid down to get some sleep. Hiei got off of his branch and flitted from tree to tree. He stopped when he heard the familiar sound of rushing waters coming from a flowing river. A few meters away was a small waterfall polling into a medium sized pond. It was a rather charming spot. Hiei jumped down to the pond and sat on a large rock nestled in between the pond and the soft soil.  
  
Kurama had his arms folded back behind his head. His emerald green eyes stared at the bright mint green moon above him. In a few days it would be full and it may very well be the beginning of the end. That is if they don't rescue this girl before then. His thoughts wondered to a certain fowl tempered fire youkai. Hiei had become very important to Kurama over the last several years. Everything about him intrigued Kurama. Kurama had lived for centuries, the famous thief of the Makai. Known for his cunning, fierceness in battle, and sexual prowess. Youko Kurama is a kitsune. It is thought throughout Makai that all youko's have a very strong sexual appetite. Youko Kurama was no different. Through out all his life he experimented with many different kinds of youkai's, both male and female. Kurama learned long ago that he preferred females to males, but he was unusually attracted to Hiei. Hiei was his friend, his best friend. For a while Kurama considered him a brother, but now Kurama wanted so much more.  
  
Kurama thought about the conversation that he had with Hiei earlier in the day. He had asked if Hiei and the girl they were about to rescue were lovers. Hiei said that they weren't which gave Kurama some hope. However, Hiei never did answer his other question. He had asked if he had wanted to be her lover. Which put some doubt into Kurama's mind. 'What if he wanted to be her lover? If he did then I'll have no chance once he sees her again. Unless I seduce him now. Hiei's the loyal type. I know how he feels about mating. He thinks that you should not mate unless you want them forever. He probably thinks that because of his parents, he wouldn't want a one-night stand to result in a child that he would never know. This may be my only chance to be with him.' He sat up and looked over to the tree Hiei was sitting in before and was a little surprised to find that he was gone. Kurama exerted some of his yoki and sensed that Hiei had not gone to far away from camp. Kurama got up and ran to where he had sensed Hiei.  
Hiei was standing nude under a small waterfall letting the cascading water run down his back. Kurama did not fail to notice that Hiei was hunched slightly as if he was in pain. 'What the hell is wrong with his back' Kurama asked himself. Kurama stood silently by a large momiji tree watching the jaganshi under the waterfall. Kurama let out a small sigh as Hiei stepped out from under the water and waded over to the large rock that his clothes were laying on. He stepped out of the water and shook himself off like a dog would. Kurama stepped out from behind the momiji and walked towards Hiei just as he was putting on his pants.  
  
"What are you doing here, fox?" Hiei asked without looking up.  
  
"I noticed that you had left so I came looking for you." Kurama stated calmly.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hiei I need to talk to you about something. Something that I've been thinking about for a while now."  
  
Before Hiei could answer Kurama grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed their lips together. Hiei couldn't believe what was happening. Kurama was actually kissing him! Hiei was really confused by Kurama's actions. He was sure that no one had brought any alcohol with them. Which meant Kurama had to be stone cold sober. 'What the hell is he thinking?' Hiei thought frantically. Kurama then became bolder running his hands over Hiei's damp skin. Hiei finally regained control of his senses and pushed Kurama away.  
  
"What the FUCK!" exclaimed Hiei.  
  
"Are you asking or inviting?" asked Kurama, his smile faltering.  
  
Hiei gave Kurama a disbelieving look. He stepped back over to the boulder and grabbed his katana, tying it securely to his waist. He then grabbed his black tank top and put it back on. He then threw his cloak over his shoulders. He then straightened up and looked at Kurama.  
  
"Are you going to explain what the hell you were doing?"  
  
"I want you, pure and simple."  
  
Hiei stared open mouthed at his friend. What did he mean by 'I want you'? Hiei didn't understand. 'Well maybe he hit his head or something' Hiei thought. 'Or maybe I didn't hear him right.'  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Over the last few years I have grown very fond of you. You are my best friend. After Kuronue died I never thought that I would become that close to anyone ever again, then you came along. I do not want this to ruin our friendship. You do not see me in that way and it is perfectly fine. But you can not blame me for trying."  
  
Hiei looked dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say about Kurama's confession. Why would anyone have those kinds of feelings for him? Who in their right mind would love a forbidden child? He didn't deserve that kind of attention from anybody.  
Kurama could not stand the silence any longer. He had to know how much his confession bothered Hiei. Kurama had not expected for his confession to bother Hiei so much. He had expected Hiei to just call him a stupid fox and never talk about it again.  
  
"Hiei are you Ok? Does it bother you that much? Should I have not told you?"  
  
"No, it's not that. We can just forget it. But why would you have those kinds of feelings for me? My own parents didn't even care for me. So why do you? No one that I have ever cared for reciprocated the feeling. And with just cause, who could possibly love a forbidden child?"  
  
"Hiei, I care for you as a friend first and foremost; Yukina cares for you and so do the others. Would you answer a question if I asked?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"I know that you care for everyone even if you won't admit it. You care for us as friends and allies. But have you ever loved anyone? Besides the way that you love Yukina."  
  
Hiei looked away from Kurama's piercing ivy eyes. He shifted uncomfortably and stared at his feet. Hiei didn't want to tell Kurama about Snowden and the way he felt about her. She had never seemed interested in him in that way. How could he explain his relationship with Snowden to Kurama, especially now. You don't tell the person that you just shot down how you feel about someone else.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't had much experience with it."  
  
"How about this girl we are going to save? Did you love her? No, do you love her is a better question."  
  
"I can't answer that, fox."  
  
"Well in any case it is nice to know that you are a heterosexual."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"A heterosexual, that just means that you like girls."  
  
"You like girls too. You're friends with Yukina and Botan and-"  
  
"No, not like that. Sometimes I forget how naïve you can be. Yes I like girls, but heterosexual means that you like to have sex just with girls."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hiei, have you ever had sex?"  
  
Hiei blushed vividly and averted his gaze. Kurama nodded to his friend and walked into the trees back towards camp. Hiei stayed where he was. He was trying to digest everything that had happened today. In a span of a few hours he had found out that his old friend and partner was still alive, being held against her will and about to be killed or worse. Then Kurama admits that he has feelings for him. It was turning out to be a great fucking day.  
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
Anime Child of Darkness- Thanks for reading and I'm glad you like it so far. Keep reading and reviewing.  
  
Bakufun-13- Really? You think I'm talented? I feel so special. I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job at keeping Hiei in character as well as having him in love. Your review brightened up my day. Thanks. Sorry if they weren't in character this time. Ya can't win them all.  
  
Hellfire, Hiei's Mate- I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reading.  
  
Crazy Nixie- Well I hope you stopped causing mayhem and pain long enough to read this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I like your name it's cool.  
  
KuramaandHiei4ever- So you liked the whole angel thing. Good I was hoping people would. I just couldn't go along with that angels are so good and great thing. I don't believe in them, but my little sister does and she asked me to put angels' in. So I decided to make them interesting. It's a good thing you like original characters 'cause there are going to be more. In case you didn't notice the angels have a kinda Wiccan spin to them.  
  
Emily- Yeah I loved writing that part. It was fun to write about Hiei attacking Kuwabara. I always wanted to see that in the series, but so far no dice. So it really was cool? COOL.  
  
Crazy-Lil-Nae-Nae- Well I updated. Oh, thanks for answering my questions. Sorry for the stupid one I forgot that they had already gotten together. Bad memory. Thanks for reading it.  
  
Author's note- Yea! Everybody that reviewed said it was good (does happy dance and falls down) I hate being clumsy. Well anyway I hope this chapter was okay. I beg your forgiveness for being so late. I'll get the next chapter out within the next two weeks sometime before my birthday, I promise. The next chapter is entirely in Snowden's POV. I did have a question for all of you. Do you think the rating needs to go up? I don't want to get in trouble. So I need to know if you guys think the rating is okay as PG-13 or should it go to R? Must find out. So put what you think in your review. Which means if you take the time out of busy day to read my fic you can take an extra minute to review. It doesn't take much, I'll settle for just two words ("Is good." Or "Is bad.') Is good enough. I'm not asking for a lot. Well until next time. Blessed be. 


	4. chapter 4 Revalations

Disclaimer- Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me for obvious reasons. If it did would I be writing fanfiction? Well yeah I probably would. Nevermind.  
  
Author's Note- The reason I am posting this story and eventually my other fics is to get feedback so I can improve and make writing my career. Please review. Reviews means happy author means fast chapters means happy readers. Also is this summary better than the other one?  
  
It's cold. The freezing night air is nipping along my skin and I welcome the stinging distraction. Yet it does not distract me from my wounds for very long. Another wave of shooting pain screams alone my nerves. That last beating had been the worse by far. My body is numb and I am not shivering as violently as before. Oh, this is just what I need, hypothermia is setting in. I push myself off of the icy stone floor and sit up. I need to start moving around; I need to get warmer. I keep repeating it over and over again in my head as I struggle to stand on my numb legs. I slowly put my weight on my battered limbs and cry out as wave after wave of excruciating agony wracks my body. My head spun as an unwelcome onslaught of dizziness hit me. Before I knew it my butt hit the ground with a loud thud, but my numb body hardly registered the pain. I tried desperately to open my eyes and assess the damage done to my small frail body, however, my right eye was swollen shut and felt to be about the size of an orange. Fortunately my left eye was perfectly fine so I sat staring at the opposite wall trying to focus on one spot but found it increasingly difficult because of my dizziness. My vision was badly blurred and my surroundings are deeply immersed in shadows making it impossible to see anything. On top of that white lightning was all I could see because of the pain. Ok, plan b. I ran my hands over my body feeling each and every bump, scratch, laceration, and swollen bruise; and when I finally reached my left leg I was startled to discover that I had a compound fracture of the shin. My fingers traced the line where the bone had torn my skin; my fingers were now sodden in blood. No wonder I was unable to stand on my own two feet.  
And that's when I finally realized that I had given up years ago. I had never felt so helpless in my life. All that I wanted to do was weep and die. I had learned long ago how to endure extreme pain, hell I've had to run and fight with broken bones before, but now I had to face the fact that all these years of imprisonment had made me soft. That's when it hit me that they had succeeded in their task, my spirit was broken. What the hell is wrong with me? I had given up the moment his body hit the ground; I had truly admitted defeat when they killed him. Only my stubbornness has kept me from giving them my powers and very soon it wouldn't matter anymore because I would be dead, I would finally be at peace.  
Then all of the sudden the small dark shadows laden chamber was flooded with bright light. I shut my unswollen eye against the sudden brightness, slowly opening my eye so as to adjust to the light; I tried in vain to make out who had come into my dank cell. It wasn't until the unknown person spoke that I knew who it was. I could never forget her shrill voice.  
  
"Well, well, well. Aren't you just the most pitiful little thing that I ever did see."  
  
"Bite me, Alluvium!" I said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Now, now little one is that any way to talk to your elder sister?" she asked laughing mockingly at me. I merely glared at her. What the hell was she doing here?  
  
"I know what your thinking and the answer is very simple; I'm fucking Kagemushra."  
  
So that's the bastards name. Kagemushra, the name behind the face and my dear sister is screwing him. Oh yeah, this is just peachy. Alluvium is such a whore! I wanted to charge her, to gauge her eyes out, but I couldn't risk her seeing how hurt I was right now. Then again if the bitch really is Kagemushra's lover then she already knows how hurt I am and why. How could she possibly let him touch her in any way? It is just so gross!  
  
"I just wanted to say hi to daddy's little half-breed bastard mistake before you're put to death. That is if you don't change your mind before then. Would it be so bad to be our slave?" she asked giving me an angelic smile that wouldn't fool anyone.  
  
I glared at her with pure hate that only family members can muster then realized how pitiful I must've looked. It is very difficult to seem intimidating when you're beat all to hell with a swollen eye. Oh yeah, Alluvium will start shacking in her boots any moment now. Then she moved out of the doorway and into the room. Strutting her stuff like a common streetwalker. She ran her long, slender fingers along the wall, smiling wickedly when she brought her fingers back covered in dust. "Now tell me something, why is your room such a mess? I mean really, this is so disrespectful. We take you in, give you a nice room and you let it get covered in blood and dirt."  
That BITCH! She has a horrible sense of humor. If I could stand up I would so kick her ass. Well, if I wasn't hurt, chained up and if I had my powers that is. Oh well. Ok, time to switch tactics. I matched her angelic smile with one of my own. Maybe if I could get her talking I could figure out a way to escape from this damn place. What the hell am I talking about? What's the point of escaping now? "Tell me Alli, how exactly did you get together with Kagemushra? Because the last time I saw you, you were sleeping with Terran."  
Alluvium tilted her head to the side as if my sudden interest in her life was a scheme to escape. Well, it seems my sister isn't as stupid as I always thought she was. "Terran and I parted ways. Then I met Kagemushra. He isn't very bright, but he is just a pawn. A very entertaining pawn at that." She said this with a dreamy smile on her face.  
Well this was interesting news indeed. Alluvium was the brain behind this and also Terran had dumped her ass. Good, the thought of them together always gave me the willies. They are twins after all. EWWWW! "So you're the one behind all of this. Do you really hate me that much?" I asked.  
At this she broke out laughing. She was laughing so hard she doubled- over clutching the stitch in her side. Tears started coming out of her eyes from her laughing fit. "Of course I hate you that much." She managed to say in between gasps for air. She straightened up and looked straight into my eye. Her expression was that of smug satisfaction.  
  
"Why?" was all I could ask.  
  
"Why? You really don't know why we all hate you? You really are dense you know that? We hate you because of your mother." Her eyeshadow covered eyes narrowed and her lips came up into a snarl.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Your mother was nothing but a whore. We all hate you because you're nothing but a dirty half-breed. I'm doing this so that you will be out of the way. You are more powerful than the rest of us because you are a half- breed bastard child. So I devised this little plan to put you out of commission. In two more days the moon will be full and you will have to choose. Be our slave or die. Either way you will no longer be a problem to us."  
  
This was all her fault. I knew that she hated me, but I never expected that she would go this far. Why was I so much of a threat to her? "Fine you hate me and want me out of the way, but why did you have to kill him?"  
  
"I had to kill him to break you. Why so sad sister? He was only a half- breed like you. He was nothing special."  
  
"You're wrong! He was my friend and I loved him!"  
  
"Don't blame me for his demise. If he weren't your friend then he wouldn't have had to die. You have no one to blame but yourself."  
  
She grinned at me flashing her unnaturally white teeth then turned on her heel striding towards the door. When she reached the door she paused and turned back around to face me. She stood there with a slender pale hand on her hip and a smirk on her ruby red lips. "Oh, by the way Prince Koenma is sending his Reikai Tantei to rescue you. I accidentally let my little plan slip to Reef and Zephyrina. They decided to tattle on me to that pathetic little demi-god Koenma. I know you really don't care, but I thought you should know that they are going to die because of you. Enjoy the time you have left little sister. Sayonara!"  
  
With that said she flipped back her hair and left me to my thoughts. So that's what happened. I was captured because she is afraid of me. Hiei was killed because of me. And now these people, Koenma's Reikai Tantei will also die because of me. Why should their impending deaths bother me so much when I have happily bathed in the blood of so many over the years. Not only taking lives, but also being paid to do so. It all must have changed when I saw his blood spilt, drenching the hardened soil crimson. I must be cursed. All those who try to help me, dare to care about me, that even know of my existence dies. Life isn't fair, but in two days it will no longer matter.  
  
NO REVIEW RESPONCES BECAUSE THERE WERE NO REVIEWS.  
  
Please Review. 


	5. chapter 5 Past Pain

Authors Note: I know this chapter is really late and I hope you all can forgive me, but I have been swamped with school and family problems. And I kinda put this story on hold to start my other fanfictions that will be posted soon. I know this chapter is kinda short, but I also have writers' block, which really sucks! I have chapter seven done its just getting the other chapters that lead up to that point that's the killer. So chapter six may take awhile. Not as long as this chapter I promise. I have a break from school so I will have time to write. OK I have some ideas for the next chapter, but if anyone has any ideas that will help me get the chapter out faster then please leave your ideas in a review. AND PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews help me write; they give me inspiration. Also part of this chapter was inspired by the fic Hiei's First Christmas. Great fic, but I haven't found it on this site and I don't know who wrote it.  
  
Reviewer Responses  
  
Kay- I'm glad you like the story. Sorry it took so long to update. Crazy-lil-nae-nae- Hooray you liked the chapter! Thanks so much for your reviews. Nannon- Of course I will continue this fic it just takes awhile sometimes. You actually think my fic is cool. Yay me. Hell yeah Hiei rocks! Anime Child of Darkness- I love your pen name. I'm so sorry I haven't reviewed you story yet. I will I promise, but my Internet connection is fried and my computer is broken. I had to have my Father update this and I had to type it on my grandpa's computer. I haven't been able to get on fanfiction.net to read your story yet. I will though. Kuramaandhiei4ever- your pen name is kinda hard to type. I keep wanting to put in spaces. You almost forgot about my story. I guess that means I should really work on updating more. What did you mean when you said, "I hope after this is completed you write more!"? Did you mean a sequel to this fic or just more fics in general? Thank you so much for all of your kind words and thank you for reviewing so faithfully. Your last review really cheered me up. Your fic is great too. I'm glad you like the fic and think it is original. Just wait till I post my other fics they're really original (well most of them). Catalina- wow! I got three new reviewers last chapter. Thanks for the review. Perhaps next time you could write more. Well anyway here is you chapter five. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own YYH. Too bad, so sad.  
  
A chilled wind howled loudly as it forcefully blew small sharp flakes of ice into the young boy bloodshot eyes. The boy was only about the age of five years old and hadn't slept, eaten, or rested in days. He couldn't stop running because they would catch him. The bamboo forest of Makai was a perilous and winding labyrinth of tall and sharp stalks protruding from the uneven ground.  
In his hurry to escape his relentless pursuers he accidentally tripped over his small, numb, bare feet, but recovered quickly. Hastily jumping up his right shoulder met with the razor sharp edge of a bamboo leaf leaving a deep bloody gash. He clutched the stinging wound and continued on through the forest. Any hope of losing the bounty hunters that were chasing him vanished when he looked behind him and noticed that his freshly cut shoulder was leaving a very obvious trail of dark red blood in the bright white snow. Growling in frustration and tiredness he continued on. He was almost there, almost to the open field just past the lake now frozen from the cold. If he could get across the lake then he could hide.  
He knew that there was an abandoned kitsune den hidden in the clearing and if he could just get there before them he would be safe. When his small feet touched the ice it felt as if he had stepped onto hot coals and he hissed from the pain. The ice was so cold that when he lifted his foot to take a step forward the skin on the bottom of his foot was peeled off, left frozen on the surface of the lake. The young boy collapsed from exhaustion and the extreme pain. He could hear the steady footfalls of the persistent bounty hunters as they drew closer to the lake where his prone body lay.  
The boy growled at his own weakness and decided that if he was going to die it wouldn't be lying down. Mustering all of the strength he had left he struggled to stand and continued across the chilled surface of the lake. Now along with the constant howling of the wind he heard the sickening drip, drip, drip of his blood hitting the ice as he walked. When he was half way across the lake the bounty hunter arrived and started to follow, but since they were more than five times larger then the boy they crossed with some caution. However, one bounty hunter in his haste to finally catch the boy they had been tracking for the past several days threw his weapon (an inferno javelin) at the boy. To late he realized his mistake. The boy easily dodged the flaming weapon and it crashed threw the ice. The cracks raced outward from the hole in all directions. Crisscrossing this way and that, the bounty hunters immediately fell in the frigid water dragged down to the bottom by their immense weight to their watery deaths.  
The boy although light, also fell threw the ice. He was now trapped under the ice and couldn't escape. The ice shifted above him blocking the surface. He pounded on the ice but his tiny lungs cried for air and his body felt like a huge weight. He stated sinking further down into the icy depths. His vision blurred as he sank further and further into darkness.  
  
Drip, drip, and drip...  
  
Hiei jerked awake from his nightmare breathing heavily to be sprinkled lightly by large drops of water. His gaze drifted upward to the overcast sky filled with sinister looking gray clouds, as he watched the sky the droplets of falling rain became heavier. He looked down to see his comrades awake from their slumbers due to this natural alarm clock. He chuckled to himself watching his three teammates scramble around picking up their things trying vainly to keep them dry. Hiei then jumped down to help them finish, as the light rain became a sudden downpour of cold water. They slowly trudged onward toward the mountain range several miles away.  
  
Do you guys want reviewer responses after the chapter or before? Please tell me. This means you must review. Also I'm thinking of putting in more couples, but not have them be the main focus of the story. If anyone has a pairing suggestion (yaoi, yuri, or normal straight couples; I'm not picky) I'm all ears. Thanks for reading, now review. And for the couples I like to do unusual couples so I'm not afraid to do weird pairings. 


End file.
